


Hug Martin Blackwood 2020

by Grand_King



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Jon isnt actually in this, M/M, Martin does self-care, S5 spoilers, bc like... scottish safehouse, forgot to tag that, i dont know what to tag this, kind of?, martin just does some self care, no beta we die like men, no explicit spoilers, s4 spoilers too, scottish safehouse, time doesnt exist and everything is blurred together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25162648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grand_King/pseuds/Grand_King
Summary: Martin takes some time to himself during their stay at the Scottish safehouse.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 12
Kudos: 39





	Hug Martin Blackwood 2020

Martin hummed as the kettle warmed up behind him, Jon was out for a walk and he was taking an opportunity to relax. He had tidied the cottage, made a batch of cookies, and was reading the instructions on a new face mask he had picked up at the store.

Music played softly from his phone, a playlist consisting of too much ABBA.

“Apply to a clean, dry face.” Martin read aloud, dancing across the kitchen and into the bathroom. He sang to himself as he washed his face, dancing dramatically to himself in the mirror.

He dutifully dried his face and hands and tied his curly hair up into a mini ponytail at the top of his head.

_ I hope Jon doesn’t mind me stealing his hair ties. _

“Apply an even layer across the face, avoiding the eyes, nose, and mouth.” He read, his fingers tapping against the counter. “I can do that.” He spread the viscous goop onto his fingers and began applying it to his face.

It was an iridescent purple and contained biodegradable glitter fibres. Martin thought it was pretty, and he thought he deserved pretty things.

He moved to wash his hands, dancing his way back into the kitchen. The kettle had boiled and he made himself a cup of tea.  _ Real _ tea. Not the 90% milk, three sugar with honey crap that he made Jon. Not that he would ever tell Jon that he thought his tea was gross. No, some things were better kept private.

“Maybe I should have made tea  _ before  _ I applied a peel-off face mask.” Martin mused, placing his tea on the coffee table. He walked into their bedroom, grabbing the book from his bedside table and made his way back to the living room and curled up on the couch.

He read quietly for a while, drinking his tea between paragraphs. As much as he loved Jon, and he  _ really _ loved Jon, it was nice to have some alone time once in a while. Martin had spent a lot of his younger years caring for his mother and not enough time caring for himself. He was still getting used to looking after himself, to  _ loving _ himself, but little things like face masks and setting aside time to read really helped.

Jone helped, of course. He was always quick to reassure Martin of his worth. He did so in that blunt, no-nonsense tone that really left no room for argument. He was never trying to  _ convince _ Martin. He was just stating facts. It was something that Martin found incredibly endearing and validating.

He mused about his relationship for a moment before picking up his mug and walking to the sink to rinse it out. He hummed along to his music again, the hardened face mask making it impossible for him to open his mouth wide enough to sing.

He had heard from reviews online that this particular mask hurt quite a lot to peel off, it was part of the appeal, so he was understandably hesitant as he stood in front of the mirror for the second time that afternoon. His finger found the edge of the purple film, and he slowly began to pull the mask from his skin. His eyes started watering almost immediately.

“C’mon, Martin.” He mumbled to himself, trying to blink away tears. He took a deep breath before  Hello Jon. Apologies for the deception, but I rather wanted to make sure you started reading, so I thought it best not to announce myself.


End file.
